


Reunited And It Feels So Good

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hickeys, High School Reunion, Mild Biting, School Reunion, Sex in a Car, josh finds out, sex in Josh's Tesla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: The title says it all!Highschool reunion hookup with Jordan Dun.





	Reunited And It Feels So Good

‘ _I can’t believe it's already been five years since graduation,_ ’ you think to yourself, putting on the final touches of your makeup before leaving for your class reunion.  _‘I can’t wait to see how much everyone's changed…. Oooh! I wonder if Jordan’s going.’_

You met Jordan your sophomore year in chemistry class; he was your assigned lab partner and you quickly fell head over heels for his sweet-natured demeanor and gorgeous mop of dark brown curls. There was only one problem, you were already dating the quarterback of the football team.

Your boyfriend was clearly attractive — one of the most popular guys in school -- and you honestly had no idea what he saw in you. He was out of your league. Everyone either wanted to be him or be with him, but for some reason he chose you. It was exciting at first and you quickly climbed the popularity ladder, but if you were honest with yourself, you never developed any feelings for him and often found yourself longing for Jordan.

When you look back on it now, you feel so stupid for not calling it quits with Mr. Popularity sooner and then going after Jordan. You were young, dumb, and naïve, and truthfully you loved the attention and your newfound ‘status’ among your peers due to your relationship.

A few months after graduation, when the popularity contest of high school was finally over, your relationship lost its appeal you broke it off. But by then you had lost contact with Jordan; you never did keep in touch outside of classes together, so you’re really hoping to see him tonight.

When you arrive at the venue, you’re greeted with shiny mylar balloons in the shape of the number five, and cliché reunion songs: _‘reunited and it feels so good’_  currently playing through the sound system. You quickly begin scanning the room for Jordan. Everyone's dressed to the nines in dapper tuxes and strappy dresses; perfect for the venue’s elegant vibe. You encounter many familiar faces as you search the crowd. A few people try and talk to you, but you just brush them off in search of Jordan.

After several minutes of searching, you lose hope. Feeling defeated, you take a seat at the far end of the bar and order yourself a drink. Just as the first sip of your cocktail warms your throat you hear a familiar voice, causing you to spin around.

“Y/N?”

“Oh my God, Jordan!” you exclaim as you stand, pulling him in for a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too. Wow, you look amazing,” he says, taking a step back to give you a look over. You can feel your cheeks redden under his gaze.

“Same goes for yourself; look at you!” You give his shoulder a flirtatious push.

“How’ve you been?” he asks, beginning to take the empty seat next to you. “Oh, I should have asked, is anyone sitting here?”

“No, not at all. Please sit, sit,” you encourage, tapping the chair as you sit back down as well.

“So, did you come alone then?” he asks as he removes his suit jacket, hanging it over the backrest.

“Yup, single and ready to mingle,” you joke. “How about you?”

“Same actually… I gotta be honest though, I was half expecting you to have kids and be married to ‘whatshisname’.”

“Haahaha, nope. No kids. Never been married,” you laugh. “We actually broke up pretty much right after graduation.”

“Ya know, I was always so insanely jealous of him in high school,” Jordan admits.

“Yeah, you and everyone else — Mr. Popularity,” you add with an eye-roll.

“Except for me, it wasn’t about his popularity.”

“It wasn’t?” Then what was it about?” you ask looking confused, then picking up your cocktail to have a sip.

“You’re really gonna make me say it huh?” he blushes. “You, silly. It was about you,” Jordan states making you sputter your drink back into your glass.

You quickly wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. “Excuse me!?” you say, both apologizing for your actions and asking if you heard him correctly.

Yeah, I had a huge crush on you,” he confirms with a laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“I would say that’s the alcohol talking, but you haven’t even ordered yet,” you joke as your pulse quickens. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Are you crazy? I felt blessed that you gave me the time of day in Chemistry. I knew you were out of my league, plus, you were dating Mr. Bigshot star quarterback.”

His words made guilt rise in your stomach, you can’t believe you came off that shallow back then.

“But Jordan, I had a huge crush on you too!”

“And I would say that’s the alcohol talking too, but you spit most of that back into your glass,” Jordan laughs. “Now you’re just fucking with me.”

“I’m not. I’m serious, Jordan. I was even hoping to run into you here tonight,” you say, reaching out to rest your hand on his arm.

“What?” Jordan chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “Then why didn’t you just —”

“What, break up with him and ask you out? You finish his thought. “’cause I was an idiot and apparently my popularity was more important than my happiness. I’ve regretted it since.”

“Wow,” Jordan huffs out in shock, running his hand through his dark curls. “I-” he starts before being cut off by an approaching old classmate calling his name. Jordan makes small talk with him for a few minutes while you sip your drink, waiting patiently for them finish.

“Sorry about that, I don’t even remember what I was about to say now,” Jordan says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But umm - I hope this isn’t too forward, and I know there are probably other people you wanna reconnect with tonight, but do you by any chance wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” you answer with a sultry smirk.

“Oh... um...okay. I was not expecting you to agree to that. Let’s – uhh, let’s go,” Jordan says in a surprised tone, reaching for your hand and pulling you from the barstool. He grabs his suit jacket off the back of the chair, then tugs you through a sea of old acquaintances and classmates heading towards the exits. Once in the parking lot, Jordan pulls a key fob out his suit jacket pocket and presses the unlock button, illuminating the car's lights.

“Holy shit, you have a fucking Tesla?” you exclaim, as Jordan opens the passenger side door for you.

“Not exactly,” Jordan admits before closing your door. He circles around to the driver’s side and climbs in. “It’s my brother’s. He’s letting me borrow it while he’s on tour.”

“Wait, Josh? Right?” you ask, remembering his older brother.

“You remember?” he smiles. “Yeah he’s a famous musician now; traveling the globe.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! Good for him.”

With that conversation now wrapped up, the air in the car goes uncomfortably silent; the mood switching from that of catching up with an old friend to an awkward first date now that you both realize you’re alone together.

“So… ummm… what do you wanna do now?” Jordan says, breaking the silence.

“I have a few ideas,” you suggest bravely, walking your fingers up Jordan’s chest and tugging on his tie.

“Oh yeah,” he smirks. “Like what?”

“Like, you,” you say, pulling his upper half over by his tie and over the center console towards you.

“R-really?” he chokes out, his mouth centimeters from your own.

“Really, really,” you laugh.

With a flick of your tongue against his lip,s you coax open his mouth, his tongue meeting yours in the middle. Your bodies scramble over the console and into the back seat as the kissing intensifies; his hands roaming your body and your needy moans filling each other’s mouths.

“I can take you somewhere nice,” Jordan says with hitched breath, breaking the kiss and looking up at you where you’re now perched in his lap in the back seat: one knee resting on the side of each of his thighs, your bare core barely concealed by the bunched fabric of your dress.

“Here is fine.” You pause briefly to plunge your tongue back into his mouth, “I’ve waited for this long enough,” you add, slipping his tie over his head and then reconnecting your mouths once again as you begin to unbutton his shirt.

About halfway down his shirt, you pull a little too roughly and cause a button to pop off and rocket across the car. “Mmm, hope you weren’t renting this suit,” you laugh breathily against his flesh, moving your kisses to his neck and rotating your hips in his lap as Jordan shrugs off the button down.

“Uhmm,” he moans loudly, raising his hips to meet yours and lolling his head to the left against the window. “It’s - uhhh- it’s actually J-Josh’s too.” His breath fogs up the glass and he huffs out another breath. His hands caress your back as you mark him up before they settle on the small zipper between your shoulder blades on the fabric of your dress. He takes the tiny piece of metal between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it down your spine to the zipper stop.

“Off!” you demand, sitting up to yank on his belt, then standing the best you can, hunched over in the confines of the car, to shimmy off your dress.

“Oh shit!” Jordan marvels at your body as he fumbles with his belt; button and zipper to follow. He plunges his pants and boxers down his thighs in one fluid motion, his hard cock pressed against his stomach. Your eyes go wide at his size, you were hardly expecting that from his ‘boy next door’ persona. Jordan takes notice. “Big enough for ya?” he teases smugly, his face plastered with a smirk as he strokes himself.

“Oh fuck, give that to me!” you exclaim, pulling off your heels and clambering back into his lap, a foot on either side. Quickly, you replace his hand with your own, gripping him tightly and guiding him to your entrance. You let out a whine as you sink down on his length, relishing in the satisfying stretch and pleasurable fullness inside of you. “Jordan!” you cry out in ecstasy, tangling your fingers in the dark ringlets at the base of his neck as you bottom out to the hilt.

“Mmmm” he grips your waist pulling you against him. “I never thought I —- ummgh, never thought I’d get to hear you say my name like that,” He whispers in your ear, teeth delicately nibbling at the lobe before descending to your neck.

“Uhhh, yeah, you like that?” you tease as you ride him.

“Y-ahhhh,” he huffs against the freshly made plum markings that decorate your flesh. “Say it again.”

“Uhhhh, Jordan. Jorrr-dannn,” you begin to chant as you pick up speed, reaching up to palm the glass roof for balance. “Oh god, I’m so close.”

“Not yet,” Jordan says, pushing you off of him. “Wanna take you from behind.”

You quickly shift positions; Jordan bending you over the center console between the two front seats. With one hand on the bottom cushion of each seat, you try your hardest not to claw at the leather as Jordan re-enters you.

“Mmmm you’re fucking soaked,” Jordan groans as he thrusts. His hands grip your hips, pulling you back against him just as hard as he’s driving his hips forward, hitting that sweet spot deep inside you.

“Uhh, yes! Fuck my wet fucking pussy, Jordan. Mhmmmm feels so good,” you grit through your teeth, a familiar warmth already rekindling in your abdomen.

His pace is relentless, his aim spot on. Your orgasm is quickly building; you can tell it’s going to be a good one — going to be intense.

“Jordan I’m gonna —- I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” you repeat, caught off guard by the gush of fluid splashing from your entrance and dripping down your thighs.

“Oh, fuck that’s so hott!” Jordan tightens his grasp on your hips, releasing inside you.

The rest of your night together is spent at the local 24-hour self-service car wash, flirting and laughing while shampooing the Tesla’s carpets.

********************************

When Jordan picks up Josh from the airport a few days later, he notices right away. “Dude, did you get the carpets shampooed? He questions, reaching down to feel them. “Ok, what did you do?” he scolds knowingly.

“Uh... umm yeah — Jim- Jim got sick,” Jordan lies. Jim picks his head up from where he lays on the back seat, at the mention of his name, cocking his head to the side. “Didn’t cha boy? Oh yes, you did,” Jordan speaks in a high-pitched baby voice, reaching into the back to ruffle Jim’s fur.

“Awww my poor little dude,” Josh’s tone matches Jordan’s.

***********************

“Dude, what’s with you and the turtlenecks lately?” Josh questions walking into the kitchen, as he buttons his shirt, fresh out of the shower. “You’ve been wearing one ever since you picked me up at the airport like three days ago — where the hell did this button go?” he says, abruptly changing the subject. “You wouldn’t know anything about this, would you? I know you wear my clothes when I’m gone.”

“I — um, wore it to my high school reunion last week, but uh — it was fine then. Must have fallen off in the wash,” Jordan shrugs.

“The wash huh?” Josh eyes him suspiciously, walking closer to where Jordan’s eating breakfast at the table. He feigns traveling past him towards the cereal but doubles back at the last second, abruptly grabbing the collar on Jordan’s turtleneck and tugging it down, exposing various sized purple markings. “The wash do that too, you fricken dork?” he laughs, playfully shoving his brothers head as he walks away. “That must have been some reunion,” Josh teases, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. “You gotta tell me all about it on the way to pick up Debby after breakfast.”

“No, I don’t,” Jordan mumbles with a mouth full of cereal.

*************************

“So it was someone we went to school with obviously. Do I know her?” Josh pries as they buckle up.

“I already told you I’m not telling you about it.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun, fine!” Josh pouts, then looks up to open the sunroof. “Jordannn?... Is that a handprint on my roof? Did you - did you —” he pauses when Jordan’s hands fly up to cover his blushing face. “Oh my god, you did. You fucked her in my car!”

“Maybe…” Jordan squeaks out from behind his hands.

“Dammit, Jordan! This is why I can’t have nice things.”


End file.
